


У порога реет осень

by Graslistia



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: таймлайн жизни Доктора, прорезанный, проколотый в некоторых местах встречами с Мастером...извечная тема о выборе между важным для тебя человеком и остальным миром.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ♫♫ Daniel Pemberton – The Unfinished Kiss
> 
> зеркало на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3543872.

У порога реет осень. На Галлифрее во время заката горят леса. Доктор помнит об этом, как помнят люди о своей юности: немного туманно, обрывками и с неожиданной яркостью деталей. У воспоминаний солоноватый привкус – оттенок старого предательства на языке. Осень реет, и Доктор ступает прочь от нее, убегая от себя, от прогнившего насквозь общества родной планеты, от вечного напоминания о чем-то упущенном и непрожитом. Он смотрит на звезды и думает, что это именно то, что ему необходимо.  
  
На Галлифрее притворяться было просто. За его пределами этого вроде бы и не требуется, ведь кому, какое дело до чудаковатого странника? Им дело есть. Доктор следует неведомой цели – прожить непрожитое, вбирает свет каждой исследованной звезды в себя и снова бредет. За ним, ступая в такт мелодии деревянной дудочки, плетутся люди-мыши, покачивая головами и – иногда – звуча одними и теми же голосами.  
  
У порога реет осень. Земная осень похожа на простуду: с легким оттенком сырости и скуки. Доктор наблюдает за ней вынужденно, но откровенно наслаждается каждым прожитым моментом. Появление старого друга в новой маске привносит красок в его научно-механический образ жизни. Он с нетерпением ждет нового эпизода, новой схватки, нового… шанса? У воспоминаний солоноватый привкус – Доктор все еще уверяет себя, что соленым было море.  
  
На Галлифрее притворяться было просто. У этой регенерации тысяча разных лиц – все истинны. Только он прячется за бесчисленными слоями одежды, дополняя все это безумно длинным шарфом. Мастеру очень хочется хотя бы разок по-мальчишески дернуть за него и посмотреть, как Тета встречает носом пол. Но он как всегда безукоризненно сдержан, отказывается сдерживаться только его прогрессирующее безумие.  
  
У порога реет осень. В Мертвой зоне не горят леса, тут тускл не только пейзаж, но и воздух. Его немного подташнивает, боль в груди растет как цунами – накатывая волнами. Жизнь дробится на участки, едва-едва соединяясь в пазл – угодный Повелителям Времени. Его, словно гончую, ведут по следу к добыче, присылая отвлекающий фактор. Фактор отвратительно любезен и честен, оставаясь в плаще графа Дракулы, будто одним своим видом напоминая о наличии клыков. Доктор – Алиса, он готов поверить в три невозможные вещи до завтрака, но среди них нет прощения.  
  
На Галлифрее притворяться было просто. Это лицо владеет данной техникой мастерски: полцентнера грубости, тонна чувств и капелька сарказма. Ветер смахивает маски, обнажая на секунду его жадный взгляд. Доктор прячется за смехом и возмущением, меняя оттенки настроения как перчатки. Мастер, откровенно говоря, немного побаивается его. Он действует осторожно, избегая частых контактов, но боясь упустить из виду. У Мастера всего одна маска, да и та облупилась по краям.  
  
У порога реет осень. Он встречает ее с улыбкой, бредя и приплясывая на новых коротких ножках, с тростью и шляпой напоминая странную пародию на Чарли Чаплина. Этот Доктор – болезненно откровенен во всем: в жестах, в мимике, в словах. Он тешит себя надеждой, что исправить все можно, только отменив прошлое. Он свято верит в это, с легкостью забывая истину. За спиной Мастера колышется, будто живая, тень. Доктор смаргивает видение, и оно пропадает, оставляя неприятный осадок на языке – у тени всегда одно лицо.  
  
На Галлифрее притворяться было просто. Доктор корчится в пост-регенерационной агонии, вспомнить оказывается не так уж и просто. Вечно преследующая его тень, - снова с другим лицом, снова в чьем-то украденном теле, - слышит его вопль сквозь пространство и время Сан-Франциско. Эта странная связь будоражит Мастера, толкая его дальше: в бездну воспоминаний, разума источника его безумия. Он жаждет поглотить Доктора, слиться воедино – будто бы из этого выйдет какой-то толк. Превращение обрывается, также быстро, как его руки соскальзывают со столба. Кажется, это были последние мгновения четвертого лица…  
  
На Галлифрее горят леса. В этот раз неясно, дело в осени или в безграничном пожаре Войны Времени. У его порога реет пепел сгинувших планет. Доктор вряд ли до конца понимает, какие именно чувства он испытывает, видя это. Единственное, чего он хочет – чтобы это прекратилось, любой ценой, любыми силами. Нажимая на кнопку, убийца своего народа не проверяет целостность ни своей семьи, ни друзей. Он думает, что у него нет на это права. Доктор часто врет, но впервые сказанная себе ложь оборачивается истиной.  
  
У порога реет осень. Листья шуршат, залетая в ТАРДИС и скапливаясь у двери. Темно-оранжевые, пожухлые и сухие, стоит чиркнуть спичкой, как они загорятся, засияют пламенем забытой, давно пропавшей со звездных карт планеты. Доктор смотрит на них хмуро, привычным движением закрывая дверь корабля, перед тем как снова двинуться навстречу неизведанному – иллюзорному и пропитанному клубничным желе миру.  
  
На Галлифрее притворяться было просто. Эта мысль будто бы утешает его, Доктора, когда он прячет руки в карманы, вместе с ними пряча половину своих чувств, пряча еще глубже частички души. За его спиной сияет, пуская искры сигнальных ракет в равнодушное черное небо, похоронный костер.  
  
У порога реет осень. Доктор слепо следует за девочкой, падающей с осеннего листа, шагая в громоздких, неудобных ботинках. Воздух будто бы резонирует, из него исчез вечный ритм, из него исчез – или ему это только кажется? – запах пепла, и на языке больше не чувствуется привкуса крови. Так он думает, слушая, как звук шагов отражается от холодных металлических стен корабля. Доктор танцует, вживаясь в свою роль, почти врастая в нее, и так резко, легко срывается, почти впадая в истерику, как только что-то касается его сердец. В этот раз он почти радуется тому, что время нелинейно, и бежит быстрее самого себя, быстрее Смерти – так он думает.  
  
На Галлифрее притворяться было просто. Со временем притворяться стало просто и ему. Доктор глядит хмуро, будто бы подозревает ее в чем-то или считает виноватой во всем сразу. Хотя в последнем он как раз прав. Было бы странно прийти, не оставив за спиной следа – призрачных шагов беспощадной, бессмысленной Смерти. Мастер улыбается. Хищно, недобро. Это смахивает на оскал, Доктор все еще не может привыкнуть к этому, окончательному разрушению души Кощея. Он все еще продолжает терзаться чувством вины, непониманием и глухим раздражением. Кажется, у этого бега за непрожитым нет конца.


End file.
